The present disclosure relates to a roller support mechanism including a bearing that support a rotation shaft of a conveyance roller, a sheet conveying device including a roller support mechanism, and an image forming apparatus.
A conventional image forming apparatus, such as a copier or a printer, includes a sheet conveying device that conveys a sheet member (print sheet). The sheet conveying device includes a conveyance roller for conveying the sheet member. Upon transmission of a rotational driving force from a motor or the like, the conveyance roller conveys the sheet member along a conveyance path provided inside the apparatus. There is known, as one example of this type of sheet conveying device, a support mechanism in which a support frame fixed to a housing supports a rotation shaft of the conveyance roller via a bearing. For example, there is known a support mechanism in which sliding bearings are used as a bearing structure for a roller used in a developing device.